The Black Bird Crows, the Blue Bird Sings
by Magic Ball
Summary: When Time-Space demands a world change its plot, very strange things result. A hybrid taking over a planet, Pokemon being burned to ash, and waves being blown up by explosives. Many lies may emerge, but of course, only one truth can remain. Rated T for safety.


"What do you mean, 'We need to change this'? We don't interfere based on your whims!" female, annoyed.

"As much as I hate to say it, Abrella has a point, for once" And indignant cry arose in the nothingness, but the second voice continued. "There is no reason to interfere here. Life will manage on just fine with no interference." male, disinterested.

A sigh emerged from the nothingness. "That's why you two aren't in charge of everything. Right now,? yes, life will move on just fine. The- " male, passionate.

"HA! So, you admit there is no reason to do this! Quit trying to tell us what to do you mother f-"

"Abrella? Shut up."

"You wanna go?" 

A sigh emerged as the first and third voices began to argue. After five minutes of the two insulting one another, a loud booming sound emerged, and the two quickly stopped their bickering.

"Abrella, quit interrupting people. Shadow, be a better person. Finish the sentence from before that you were interrupted from." female, cold and commanding.

A sigh. "Finally. As I was saying, the reason for doing this isn't now. Look beyond now. This death results in too much loss. We can either spare one now, or be forced to personally intervene in the future. I have watched a few mortals as they wander about on Planet 3,782,910,384, and their actions should quickly resolve the matter."

"Sure, sure. Now tell me, smartass, what exactly IS this threat that is soooooo dangerous to everything we know? What could possibly make us have to personally inter-"

"Galbatorix." And thus, silence took over the nothingness, which was surprisingly normal.

Abrella began to laugh rather hollowly. "Are you kidding? He's DEAD! We made sure of that, right?" An impression of someone looking around emerged. "Right?"

Shadow continued. "Galbatorix is coming back. Even if we prepared for him to emerge, we wouldn't be prepared. I only recently became aware of this, between now, and the last time we spoke. Even if I called a meeting, at once, we still wouldn't have enough time. Thus, I searched for a method to delay his revival, and this was all I found. Soon, a conflict will emerge. If we do not save the one fated to die, another will never be bestowed something needed to quell the conflict. If the Gifted does not quell the conflict, they will discover artifacts that will speed up Galbatorix's return. If the Gifted is bestowed the Power, he will stop it long before anyone goes close to it." Silence came after his speech, but was broken, by now a familiar voice, Abrella.

"Just remove the artifact. Problem solved. If the mortals can never find it, it wont emerge, Galbatorix's resurrection is still delayed, and we can live our happy lives not intervening."

"If only we could, that would have already happened. I'm sure that I could be forgiven for taking something to ensure our own survival, but we cannot touch this. It is one of Mother's pieces, and as such, we may not see it, let alone touch it."

"So, there is nothing to do except hide the piece where it is? Very well, I now agree to Shadow's proposal," The second voice piped up.

"I agree as well," Abrella spoke up rather dejected.

"…" The fourth voice remained silent.

"Alrighty then, I'll make preparations to Change Fate." Shadow seemed to move away here, and when he spoke once more, it was much quieter. "I shall see you all when I return!"

The three remaining voices remained in the nothingness. "He's going to cause an explosion, isn't he?"

"Yep, and for once, I don't think we can yell at him for this."

"Fuck you."

"Thank you, Abrella. I always knew I was going to make lots of friends up here."

[The deadliest of all things, the Line Break]

 **Any thoughts? Galbatorix is someone else's problem, not the problem that anyone needs to concern themselves with. A plot needs motivation after all! Regardless, please leave a review stating what you think. Probably going to finish 3 or so chapters of this, and go on from there. No one here will emerge a second time, unless time-space demands it.**


End file.
